


Back to the Beginning

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Pegging, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, this is post darkest day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Rowan's relationship with Rose has been a bit of a whirlwind since the former Chairman set off the Darkest Day.  Now, with the furor of his prosecution dying down, they find it's time to rebuild their relationship and get to know one another all over again.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Things move at a slower pace down in the South of Galar, which Rowan is exceptionally grateful for right now. The pace of life had gotten much too quick for their liking up North in Hammerlocke and Wyndon. It seemed there had been hardly a moment to breathe, between aiding with clean-up efforts in the wake of the Darkest Day, supporting Rose through his very-publicized trials and sentencing, coordinating his community service with Oleana, and, of course, standing by Rose as he transferred his title of League Chairman to the former Champion (and their age-old best friend), Leon. As Rose’s partner, Rowan had been involved, to varying degrees, every step of the way, and the entire long affair has left them downright drained.

When Rose had insisted on calling in a couple favors to some old friends in Wedgehurst, Rowan had protested at first, unwilling to leave their partner’s side. But when it became apparent that _some favors_ actually entailed the two of them occupying a beautiful, secluded manor on the outskirts of Wedgehurst while said manor’s owners vacationed in Kalos, Rowan had willingly given in. They were, after all, a Postwick farmer at heart, and the only real objection they’d had was being separated from Rose.

And so, as a result, Rowan and Rose had come to spend their past two days in the beautiful quietude only provided by country life. Though their surroundings are truly idyllic, with the manor’s grounds covering several dozen acres of verdant, rolling fields and meadows, it had quickly become apparent that their relationship is not quite as peaceable. While Rose had been easy to talk to when the two of them had been wholly preoccupied with weathering the storm that had followed the Darkest Day, Rowan soon finds it difficult to be able to re-establish the connection between the two of them now that they actually have time to do so.

In typical Rowan fashion, they don’t hesitate to tell Rose this, either.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” Rose murmurs, touching their forearm gently as the pair of them sit in the manor’s solarium, surrounded by exotic-looking houseplants and sipping tea under the dewy morning sun.

“It’s hard to talk to you,” Rowan admits bluntly before taking a sip of tea. “Things are….tense. Do you know what I mean?”

Rose grimaces, ducking his head a little.

“I do,” he admits. “And I understand. I can’t imagine how difficult it must be to come to trust me again.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, necessarily,” Rowan says carefully, setting their tea down and peering at Rose. He’s as handsome as ever in a deep red turtlenecked sweater; the color contrasts brilliantly with his dark hair and sharp green eyes, and a part of them wishes they could just reach out to him, touch him casually, the way they always had before the entire Darkest Day thing had happened. “I think trust does need to be built back up, but we’re getting there together. It’s just that everything is different now, and….” Words fail Rowan, and they shrug, glancing away.

But Rose nods sagely, seeming to understand.

“You’re right - everything is different,” he agrees, standing from his winged armchair and moving to kneel in front of Rowan. He takes their hands in his bigger ones, folding his fingers around theirs gently, and holds onto them while his eyes find theirs. “Rowan, literally every aspect of our life together has changed. There’s nothing that’s the same as it was. Believe me, I understand how jarring this all must be - and, in fact, that’s why I wanted to come here in the first place. Please - if you’ll let me, I’d like to take things back to our very beginning and start again. I’d like to go right to the place you and me started, and do everything the same way we did the first time.”

Rowan’s eyebrows furrow at this. What, exactly does Rose mean?

“What - you want to go back to that Hulbury diner? You ignored me there, even if you looked gorgeous while doing so,” they comment, quirking one eyebrow. As nice as the seafood had been, there had been no particular spark during their first dinner together; too much of Rose’s attention had been on Sonia’s historical findings. As a result, the restaurant isn’t particularly high on the list of places with sentimental value for Rowan.

But Rose laughs at this, and, though Rowan’s confused as ever, they can’t help but smile a little, too. Still holding Rowan’s hands, Rose rises to half-standing, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to their forehead.

“Ah, you’re close, but not quite on the mark - though I’m flattered to hear you thought I looked gorgeous. But I’d like to take you back to that rooftop garden above Cherrim’s Treats, if you don’t mind. The one where I took you to make up for accidentally ignoring you at the Captain’s Table, actually,” he says, his eyes sparkling.

Rowan’s breath hitches a little at the memory. That rooftop garden had, in many ways, been their first real date together, and it had been staggeringly wonderful. The night had ended with the pair of them slow dancing together to the quiet music lilting up from the live band performing at the cafe below, and Rowan had been left starstruck in the coming days.

Most importantly, Rose and Rowan had forged the start of a very real connection there, on that rooftop garden. It seems all-too-appropriate to return now, when they need to do the same thing once again.

Of _course_ that’s what Rose had meant.

“That sounds lovely,” Rowan admits, feeling heat rise to their cheeks at the romanticism of the gesture. Rose smiles at their reaction, clearly pleased with himself.

“I’m glad,” he hums, then lifts their hands to his lips and presses little kisses against their knuckles. “I’ll call and make the reservation for dinner at Cherrim’s, and I’ll book the rooftop exclusively for us, too.” Before he lets go of Rowan’s hands, though, he pauses a moment, his expression becoming unfathomable. “I - I hope you know….I appreciate you opening up to me again - trusting me and wanting to explore our relationship again. There’s - there’s a lot I’d like to explore with you, actually. Both in the world at large, between the two of us emotionally, and, of course, physically in bed,” he adds with a salacious wink. Rowan laughs at this, but before they can come up with a clever quip, Rose grows serious again and continues. “But truly, you should know, your kindness means a lot to me. So thank you.”

Rowan feels a little tension leave their body at his words. It feels, very much, like the invisible wall that has sprouted between the two of them since the Darkest Day is beginning to dissolve.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do for our relationship, though, Rose. You mean a lot to me, you know,” Rowan says, cupping Rose’s face for a moment.

“I know,” Rose says, “because you mean just as much to me. Do you know, it takes me off-guard sometimes, how much I truly care for you?” He chuckles and shakes his head, touching his fingers to his forehead for just a moment. “I suppose that’s a little embarrassing to admit. Well - before I say anything else, let me go make that call.”

Then he stands, and with one last fond smile for Rowan over his shoulder, leaves the glass-windowed solarium, pulling out his Rotom Phone as he goes.

The morning sun is warm on Rowan’s skin as they watch him leave, a fond smile of their own playing over their lips.

Maybe this country retreat would prove to be a good idea in more ways than they’d expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan and Rose get no more than a couple curious looks from the folks at Cherrim’s Treats, and their hostess is incredibly courteous as she seats them at a private table reserved on the rooftop garden.

“Your waiter will be with you in just a moment,” she smiles, then hands them both menus.

The garden is as staggeringly gorgeous as ever, with purple flowers cascading over gorgeously detailed planters and ivy crawling up the sides of the building, forming a living wall on the balustrades. Butterfree and Rookidee flit in and out among the plant life, and the sun seems even more brilliant up here than it had in the glass solarium of the manor.

“It’s as beautiful as I had remembered it,” Rose murmurs, glancing around at his surroundings. When his eyes settle back on Rowan, they’re warm and sparkling. “This really was the perfect place for me to get to meet you, you know. I’m grateful to be able to come back here to get to know you once again.”

Rowan pulls their eyes away from the beauty of the garden, instead affixing their gaze on the beauty of their partner.

“Get to know _me_ again?” Rowan says, a small smile curling their lips. “I think we’re here so I can get to know _you_ again.”

Rose chuckles at this, twirling his stray lock of hair around one finger.

“Yes….I suppose that’s true, isn’t it?” He murmurs. “Well - I’m an open book. Ask anything you’d like to know, and I’ll do my best to answer.”

Rowan leans back in their seat thoughtfully. The obvious question on the tip of their tongue is, of course, _why did you do it? Why did you set off the Darkest Day when there were so many other viable options available to you? When there were so many people telling you this wasn’t the way?_

But, of course, even they know better than to ask that just yet. It’s a conversation they’ve had with Rose to some degree, so far, but they don’t understand his motivations entirely, and it’s something they’ll need to revisit. But opening with that right now - when Rose is desperately trying his best - will certainly wound the man. Perhaps it will wound their relationship irreparably, as well.

So instead Rowan evenly asks,

“What did you think of me at first?”

Rose laughs and leans in a little more.

“Which at first? Are we talking abut the very first time we met, when you shocked me by how straightforward you were about admittedly poor disguise, or the time at Hulbury? Or, I suppose, here?”

Rowan blushes fiercely, remembering the very first time they’d met, two years before they’d started their Gym Challenge. Rose had said something offhand about still getting recognized even when trying to disguise himself in his incognito outfit, and Rowan had blurted something about how poor a job he did disguising himself and how he probably liked the attention.

The very thought is incredibly mortifying.

“I - uh, oh, Arceus, I’m so sorry about that very first meeting,” Rowan says, burying their face in both hands. Rose laughs, though, and stands, leaning across the table and gently pulling both of Rowan’s hands back down to the table.

“If you want to know, I was pretty flabbergasted at the time, but couldn’t stop thinking about you after,” Rose smiles.

“Yeah - probably wishing you’d told me off!” Rowan says, their cheeks heating up still further.

“No - thinking how fun it was to have someone who didn’t sugarcoat their words for once,” Rose says, sitting down but still holding onto one of their hands. “I wanted to see you again desperately.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Despite the rather embarrassing start, the conversation between the two of them begins to flow with an increasingly natural ease. Their water comes and takes their order, plus brings them drinks, and downstairs, a band begins to play slow, romantic music that wafts up to the rooftop in lilting tones. All the while, the two of them begin to pepper one another with questions as they converse, asking all the things they’ve wanted to ask over the past few months. It’s a lot, and some of it does have to do with Rose’s trials and community service, but for the most part, they laugh and chat among one another amicably.

“How do you know the person who owns the manor we’re staying in?” Rowan asks, suddenly curious as they take a bite of their meal, which had just arrived.

Rose chews around a mouthful of food, then swallows.

“Mm. Former Macro Cosmos executive. Brilliant man who I trusted implicitly. He left me to start his own company, unfortunately - well, unfortunately for me, at least, because the loss of his talent was quite a setback. It worked out well for him though - he carved out a name for himself in a very niche industry. We stayed friends as he began building his empire, and, well, here we are now,” Rose concludes with a small smile. “I must admit - I’m very envious that he’s in Kalos right now, enjoying the beauty of that Region.”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice,” Rowan agrees with a small nod. “You said earlier that you wanted to explore the world someday, right?” 

“Ah - did I?” Rose muses, taking another bite of food. 

“Yes,” Rowan laughs. “You said you wanted to explore the world with me, explore things emotionally between us, and explore more in bed.” They give him a sly smile as they say the words, and Rose’s eyes widen as he nearly chokes on his bite.

“I - I didn’t quite realize that I’d said all of that out loud,” Rose sputters, then takes a sip of water and clears his throat to recover. “I, um, apologize if any of that was too overt for the moment.”

“I actually liked it,” Rowan says with a small shrug. “In fact, I’ve been kind of curious all day about what you wanted to explore in bed, exactly.”

Rose looks at them carefully, his green eyes sweeping over their expression. He takes another sip of water, then sets his glass down and scans the rooftop garden. Finding nobody there, he turns back to Rowan and tugs at the collar of his sweater just the slightest bit.

“Well, I, um,” he starts, his voice low and quiet. “This…may be somewhat embarrassing for me to admit. And it’s not exactly good dinner conversation, either.”

“We don’t have to talk about it now, if you don’t want,” Rowan says easily. But to their surprise, Rose pauses a moment, then shakes his head.

“No - it’s all right. If we drop it now, I might not have the guts to bring it up again,” Rose sighs. “I’ve kind of actually hinted at this now and then, but, um, I…there’s something that I really enjoy in bed and I was wondering if you might be willing to try it for me.”

“Pegging, right?” Rowan asks evenly. Rose thinks he’s been so subtle, dropping only the occasional hint, but really, he’d gotten his desires across loud and clear.

Rose’s mouth actually falls open for a moment.

“It’s all right,” Rowan smiles. “You’re not as blunt about it as I am, but you’ve still mentioned it a few times, you know. And it’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

Rose fidgets with his fork for a moment before finally letting out a breath.

“I should have known that you would already have caught on,” he murmurs. “I’ve been told I’m not nearly as subtle as I’d like to think I am.”

Rowan chuckles at this, finally taking another bite of their food.

“Usually I’m the one being told that,” they say playfully, and all the tension visibly goes out of Rose’s body as he laughs.

“I suppose that’s true, isn’t it? Well - ah, either way, I guess now you know, and I know you know, so….” he shrugs, looking away, his eyes trailing over the horizon. “You can do what you want with that knowledge.”

Rowan watches him as they chew and swallow. The wind stirs his hair just a little, and the sun casts a radiant glow to his dark skin. He’s elegant and charismatic even in this moment of vulnerability, and Rowan feels a pang in their chest as they consider all the ways that they’d fallen in love with this man.

It’s all still there, even after the Darkest Day. All the ways they love him live on.

“So you wanna try it tonight, or…?” Rowan asks casually, and Rose’s eyes widen as he turns to look at them once more. “I mean, we can wait, too, if you want,” Rowan says quickly, surprised by the speed of his reaction. “I’m not trying to pressure you, or whatever - I just thought you might like it -”

“No, no, you’re right, I would,” Rose says quickly, putting one hand up. “I really would. I just - I didn’t expect that you’d be willing to try, in all honesty.”

Rowan pauses, then reaches across the table and takes Rose’s hand in theirs.

“Rose,” they murmur quietly. “I love you. I’m willing to give almost anything a try for you. And if we both end up liking it, well,” Rowan says, shrugging with a small smile written across their face. “All the better, right?”

“Right,” Rose breathes.

Rowan gives Rose an encouraging smile, then draws their hand away. The two of them go back to eating their food, and for a good few minutes, there’s only the sound of the band playing below and the Rookidee chirping as they fly along.

“Oh, wait,” Rowan says, finally realizing something. “We probably can’t do it tonight, huh? We’d need, like, equipment and stuff, right?”

“A strap-on, yes,” Rose says, so quietly they almost can’t hear him above the music. “And, um. I actually have one that I brought with me…just in case.”

Rowan’s eyebrows fly up towards their hairline in surprise. Rose owns a _strap-on_? Moreover, he apparently likes being pegged so much that he’d packed it on the off chance that the opportunity to use it arose?

The idea of Rose being a needy, whimpering mess as he finally gets what he so desperately wants flashes across Rowan’s mind, and they can’t help but feel a jolt of arousal at the thought.

“You need lube, too, right?” Rowan asks, the gears of their brain turning.

“Have that, too,” Rose confirms.

“Great,” Rowan says easily. “Then it’s settled.”

“It - it is?” Rose asks, his eyes disbelieving as he looks up at Rowan.

“Yeah,” Rowan smiles. “We’ll try it tonight, when we get home. You’ll help walk me through things a little bit?”

“Of course,” Rose says, and reaches out to take Rowan’s hand in his bigger hand once again. His eyes sparkle with an eager excitement, and Rowan again feels a rush of arousal at the sight.

This is going to be an unexpectedly fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come here, love,” Rose sighs, pulling Rowan close. Rowan settles onto his lap on the bed, feeling his anticipation in the way he’s already breathing heavy, his hands a little firmer than usual on their waist. “You look so good in that already.”

Rowan blushes, glancing down at the strap on that Rose has lovingly helped them don. The sight is unfamiliar on their body - and yet, it’s a bit empowering, too. Knowing that, with this toy, they’re going to be able to bring a whole different kind of pleasure to Rose, is enough to make Rowan’s heart swell with eagerness and pride.

“You look pretty good in nothing, as usual,” they say coyly, pulling a chuckle from their partner.

Rose tips Rowan’s chin up and kisses them deeply, hungrily, holding them as close as the strap-on between their bodies will allow. As he does, he reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. Finally, he breaks the kiss with Rowan, squirting a healthy amount of lube into his hands.

“We’ll want lots of this,” he says, sliding it all over the shaft and head of Rowan’s strap on. “Here,” he murmurs, taking Rowan’s hands and working them up and down the shaft, too, helping them spread the lube everywhere. He groans aloud at the sight, his very hard cock standing even further erect. “Fuck, you look so good touching that.”

“Do I?” Rowan smiles, taking the lube back from Rose and putting a little more into one hand.

“You do,” Rose sighs, gasping a little as Rowan touches his cock, spreading lube all over him, too. Rowan leans in close to Rose’s ear, a small smile curling their lips.

“For yourself, since I’m sure you’re going to want to fuck into your own hand while I fuck you,” they murmur, and Rose gasps as Rowan moves his hands onto his own shaft, making him finish the job much the same way Rose had done to Rowan moments ago. A shuddering breath escapes Rose as Rowan puts still more lube onto their hand, pulling back to look at Rose.

He’s gorgeous, with his plump body beneath them, his big hand already working at his thick cock.

“Do you like taking this on all fours?” Rowan asks, grabbing a hold of their strap on and wiggling it just a little. Rose’s eyes drift down once again as he bites his lip and nods.

“I do,” he admits.

“Turn over, then,” Rowan says with a smile, lifting themselves off Rose’s lap, “and let me prepare you.”

Rose whimpers as he does what he’s told, pressing his ass into the air once he’s on his hands and knees. Rowan takes a deep breath, grabbing one of Rose’s thick ass cheeks with one hand and spreading it.

“I’m going to put one finger in now, okay?” Rowan says, and though the entire thing seems simple enough, they still feel a bit of anxiety, hoping that they’re doing everything right. Still - if they’re not, they’re sure that Rose will let them know.

“Please,” Rose whimpers, and a shot of arousal jolts through Rowan. He’s so needy for this - so eager. And, if Rowan’s honest with themself, they’re desperate to please him the way he so badly desires.

Rowan presses one heavily-lubed finger into Rose’s entrance, meeting with some resistance as they go in. It gives quickly, though, and they begin to slowly move their finger in and out, crooking it experimentally now and then.

“You can add another finger,” Rose groans, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him.

“Oh? I think you’re forgetting a certain magic word,” Rowan smiles, stilling their finger inside Rose. 

“Please,” Rose whines, and Rowan chuckles.

“That’s it,” they murmur, slipping a second finger in.

They’re not entirely sure what to do besides moving their finger in and out, and crooking it now and then - is there more to this? Rowan’s not entirely sure; they aren’t experienced in this realm. But nevertheless, Rose seems to be enjoying himself; he begins to rock his hips forward and back in time with Rowan’s ministrations, which Rowan takes to be a very good sign.

“Please,” Rose begins to moan, dipping his forehead so it rests on the bed beneath him. “Please, I need you in me. This feels good, but I need you deeper - so much deeper.”

“In a moment, dear Rose,” Rowan murmurs, pulling out and adding just a little more lube to their fingers. It can’t be a bad idea; hurting Rose is, of course, the last thing they want to do. They slide both of them in one more time.

But Rose truly is ready; he’s a needy, moaning mess already, and Rowan wants to please him, wants to see him happy in a way that only they can provide for him.

Rowan takes their strap on by the base and begins to line themselves up with Rose’s entrance, adjusting where they kneel as they do so. Rose whimpers at the feeling of the tip of the strap on prodding against him.

“Are you good and relaxed?” Rowan murmurs.

“I am. I’m ready for you. You’re doing so good for me, Rowan. So good,” Rose sighs, pressing himself back onto Rowan’s strap on. Rowan gasps and presses into him, watching, mesmerized, as the strap on disappears bit by bit.

They still inside him once they’re hilted, much as Rose would do for them, and wait for Rose to signal his readiness. Watching Rose’s hands, gripping and relaxing on the sheets, his back arching -

He’s gorgeous.

Finally, Rose moans and moves himself up and down on Rowan’s strap on, and they know he’s ready.

Rowan starts to move slowly, carefully, uncertain of what it will feel like - or what Rose can take. Rose moans again, very prettily, beneath them, and Rowan can’t help but feel encouraged.

Clearly, they’re doing something right.

Still, they take their time, moving slowly and carefully, in and out, watching the strap on disappear and reappear. Rose’s soft curves jiggle appealingly as Rowan fucks him gently, and Rowan can’t help but to reach out, groping at his thick waist, his soft hips.

But it’s not until Rose begins to move faster on Rowan, trying desperately to set a quicker pace, that Rowan knows they’re really doing something right. One of Rose’s hands disappears, and Rowan is certain, by the way his upper arm is moving, that he’s jacking himself off in time to Rowan’s thrusts.

“Does this feel good for you, Rose?” Rowan murmurs, continuing to move at the new, quicker pace. It’s not quite rough - they don’t want to hurt Rose - but it does appear to be more than enough for Rose, who glances over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

He nods wordlessly, and when he goes to open his mouth to speak, the only thing that comes out is a low, delicious moan of pleasure as his eyes flutter shut.

“Good,” Rowan smirks, continuing to grope Rose’s body as they fuck him. “You’re doing so good, Rose. So good for me. You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

Rowan doesn’t get a response, just another lovely moan, and the sight of Rose’s hand working himself faster, more furiously.

He’s close, Rowan can tell. They smile and continue to press in and out of him, hitting the deepest, most sensitive spots. It’s incredibly intimate and erotic to see the pleasure they can bring Rose - it really does feel like discovering a whole new side to him.

Rose begins to chant Rowan’s name, his hips beginning to thrust erratically. He’s close - terribly close. Rowan keeps their pace steady, resisting the urge to speed up even more - what they’re doing clearly is working - and soon, Rose calls their name loudly as he bucks forward, spilling his seed into his own hand.

Rowan can’t see his face as he comes, like they so often can, but they can picture it - and besides, the sight of Rose’s gorgeous body, arched in pleasure and shuddering beneath them is absolutely stunning.

Rowan smiles as they watch Rose spend himself, knowing that even if he can’t go for a second round, he’ll figure out how to take care of them in return - either with his talented tongue or fingers. Truthfully, though, the sight of him, blissed out and enjoying the one thing he’s longed desperately for, is more than enough for Rowan.

At the end of the day, they love their partner through thick and thin, and would try nearly anything for Rose. And this, they decide, they would gladly do more often in the future.


End file.
